Purikura
by awintea
Summary: solitairepair // In which Shishido tries to find out how Niou is blackmailing Shishido's teacher and fails miserably // oneshot.


**Purikura**

I had been neglecting this pairing, so I decided to write a little something for it. XD Because Niou rocks and Shishido is cute and Niou x Shishido is just absolutely brilliant. XD

(edited so there are spaces between italicised words and normal words XD)

**x Purikura** x Solitaire Pair

It was the perfect afternoon for a couple to be out on a cheerful date. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and numerous couples trawled the streets, chatting animatedly and being secretively lovey-dovey.

However, that was not the case for one particular couple consisting of one smirking silver-haired boy and one indignant capped boy.

'Why the hell did you do that?' the capped boy asked angrily. His face was so red that it wouldn't have been surprising if smoke came out of his ears.

The two didn't look like a couple. There were walking a few feet apart from each other. Though the capped boy was staring at the other, who had his hands behind his head in a casual manner, that wasn't too strange, since the other boy had spiky silver hair that wasn't exactly common. They could have easily been unrelated parties who just happened to be walking in the same direction if one of the boys wasn't glaring daggers at the other..

'Do what, Ryou?' the other asked cheerfully, a single candy cigarette dangling out of his mouth perilously.

'You know_ very well_ what you did!' Shishido Ryou exploded, making quite a few other people glance over.

The silver-haired boy grinned at them, his eyes glinting something malicious, making all of them turn away and start talking loudly about everyday things.

'You know, Ryou,' the boy drawled, 'I'm not very sure that I do.'

Shishido groaned. 'You didn't _have_ to terrorise my teacher, y'know, Haru.'

Niou Masaharu simply grinned back at his boyfriend. 'What do you mean? I think Kimura-sensei won't be complaining about you hanging out with me any longer, will she?'

Niou had taken to waiting for Shishido on the school grounds, as Rikkai's practice was finished before Hyoutei's was. He had had quite a few run-ins with Shishido's teacher, Kimura, who disapproved of Niou and his silver hair with its rattail and his often too untailored appearance.

'She can't even talk to me without stuttering!' Shishido accused, 'And I know it's your fault?'

'So?' Niou said carelessly. 'Oh look, an arcade. How many coins have you got on you?'

'A few,' Shishido said distractedly, but then he went back on topic. 'And she's completely terrified whenever she sees you! She practically cowers!' He followed Niou into the arcade, which was more of a UFO catcher and purikura photo booth shop than an arcade, really.

'I just told her to stop bugging you about me,' Niou said smoothly, sticking out his right hand in Shishido's direction while his left hand held onto the UFO catcher's joystick. Shishido sighed, but handed over a few one hundred yen coins.

'But what did you do to her?' Shishido persisted. He would feel uneasy until he found out, Shishido was sure; he didn't want to believe that his boyfriend had like, beat his teacher up or something to make her shut up - something that was possibly illegal. Shishido could never be sure with Niou.

Niou deftly stuck his hand into the hatch of the UFO catcher, and then pulled out an onigiri plushie with quite a bit of difficulty because of the plushie's size.

'How did you get _that_ with the puny UFO catcher claw?' Shishido said, eyeing the plushie suspiciously. It _had_ to be bigger than the UFO catcher's hatch itself. How on _earth_ had it fallen through? It had to defy the laws of physics. And matter. And everything.

The trickster grinned. ''Cause I have skills and you don't. Catch.' Niou skilfully threw the onigiri at Shishido, who barely caught it with the tips of his fingers.

'Happy birthday,' Niou said, moving onto the next UFO catcher.

Shishido frowned. His one hundred yen coins were disappearing fast - but then, the plushie in his hands had to be worth way more than that. 'It's not my birthday.'

Niou waved him off. 'Well, just take it, okay? Happy Mess Up Kimura-sensei's Mind Day.'

Suddenly reminded of his original topic, Shishido demanded, 'What did you do though, Haru?'

'Nothing, nothing,' Niou said in a tone that made Shishido immediately know that Niou had his infuriating smirk on.

The UFO catcher's claw headed straight for a stuffed ... animalistic thing, and picked it up. Niou directed the claw to the chute, and then the stuffed thing fell down to the hatch with a clunk.

There were a few people standing around the two of them now.

'You got_another _one?' Shishido said disbelievingly. 'You should at least get something that looks nice.'

'Pots and kettles, Ryou, pots and kettles. And it's an anteater. I like anteaters,' Niou said cheerfully. He chomped down on his candy cigarette and put the whole thing into his mouth. 'I need another box of candy cigarettes,' he said thoughtfully. 'Is there a 7-11 around here?'

'Can't you answer my question about Kimura-sensei first?' Shishido almost-pleaded, which got a reply that was none too innocent from Niou.

'Nothing that I could be imprisoned for,' Niou responded simply. Shishido let out a sigh of relief, before Niou added, 'if I'm not caught.'

Shishido sometimes wondered if he should really be dating Niou.

Niou tossed the anteater in Shishido's direction as well. Shishido had to catch it with one hand, with the other hugging the onigiri tightly.

Niou then flew to the next UFO catcher, and the next, and the next, until Niou had won a prize from every UFO catcher in the arcade and the plushies in Shishido's hands piled up much higher than Shishido's head. The occupants of the arcade cheered loudly, having all been watching Niou's rather amazing UFO catching spree.

Niou turned his eye to the arcade's owner, who looked completely shocked. 'Well, I did it. I got something from all of the UFO catchers on my first tree,' Niou said snarkily. 'Can I get my prize now?'

The owner nodded his head shakily, and pointed to a purikura photo booth. 'I-I've already s-s-set it so that there's n-no time limit.'

'Good.' With that, Niou whisked into the booth, pulling Shishido and his pile of plushies with him.

'Sit down, would you?' Niou said, motioning towards the bench in the booth, and Shishido complied, feeling bemused. Niou took all the plushies and formed a barricade at the booth's entrance.

Sticking some one hundred yen coins into the purikura booth's slot, he touched the booth's screen a few times and sat himself down on the bench as well.

'Now, let's take a few purikura, shall we?' Niou turned his smirk onto Shishido.

'No,' Shishido said, feeling a bit ignored. 'Not until you tell me what happened with Kimura-sensei!'

'God,' Niou said with a tinge of exasperation that Shishido knew wasn't genuine. 'Would you stop going on about her? One would think that you loved _her_ and not me.'

Before Shishido could give an answer, Niou had placed his lips on Shishido's and then Shishido was in no condition to say anything back.

Unbeknownst to Shishido, the purikura photo booth was hard at work, and Niou was quite satisfied later with his multiple purikura of blackmail material. **x owari**

**x omake**

'...Sh-Shishido-kun?!'

Shishido nodded resignedly at his teacher, Kimura-sensei. 'Yeah, it's me.'

'...That _is _a proper uniform,' Kimura-sensei said hesitantly, 'but...'

'I had no choice,' Shishido said with no trace of humour as he stood, bedecked in the Hyoutei girl's uniform.

Kimura-sensei looked like she had suddenly understood the meaning of life.

'So that silver-haired boy got to you too, huh?'

--

Solitaire needs more love! XD More people should totally write it. And well, I'd like some love too xD Reviews would be perfectly lovely. -awinchan


End file.
